This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goals of this project are to -- Improve the polarization and volume of 129Xe and to demonstrate increased image quality -- Develop novel imaging and spectroscopy paradigms, which will give heretofore unobtainable information about lung function Demonstration of improved images is critical to show the utility of the polarization enhancement. Methods will include 129Xe coil development, tuning and testing with phantoms;healthy animal ventilation imaging with PR and GRASS sequences;development of pulmonary membrane spectroscopy sequences.